Vacation on Mobius
by fanfiction9821
Summary: I spend my summer vacation in Mobius hanging out with Sonic and his friends. I do all kinds of stuff. Read to find out more.
1. Arrival on Mobius

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the first chapter of a new story called Vacation in Mobius. You may have seen in Upcoming Stories and a sneak peek in Previews. Now that I'm done with Heroes Divided, Heroes United and Set in Stone, I can get a move on with those stories. The first four written will be this story, Disappearing Act, Yin and Yang, Espio the Dreamwalker. Once I'm done with those stories, I can type up the next four which will be Shapeshifter, The Incredible Shrinking Sonic, The Return of Cosmo and Chip, and Body Switch. Enjoy the first chapter of a new story, my fans across the world.

* * *

><p>The final school bell has rung, signaling the end of school and the beginning of summer vacation. Ah, summer vacation. A time to just relax from those long hours of sitting in class, waiting for the bell that is the sound of freedom. A time to get a tan, go for a swim, or go to the beach. But for me, it's just a time of great boredom. I just basically hole up in my room. But not this year. This year, I'm taking a vacation during my vacation. I'm going to Mobius, the home of Sonic the Hedgehog. I pack up everything I want to take. My PS2 and some of my PS2 games. My tablet I got as a gift for Christmas. My Xbox 360 and my Xbox games. I also grabbed my swim shorts in case I want to go for a quick swim. I also grab a bag to put my Skylanders in so I can play Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. It's a lot to take with me, but I got to keep myself entertained. I also pack up some movies. I put the movies in an old backpack of mine. I grabbed the communication device Tails gave me to keep in contact with Blaze and put it in a side pocket of the backpack. I also grab a couple of CDs to take with me. I grab the transporter Tails gave me so I can travel to different worlds. I punch in the coordinates for Mobius and press the button. I was instantly teleported to Mobius. I was transformed into my hedgehog form once again. I decide to talk to Sonic to see if he could let me stay here until my vacation was over. I walked over to his place and knocked on the door. Sonic opens it and asks me what I'm doing here. I reply by saying it was summer vacation in my world and I decide to spend it here. He lets me in and tells to get adjusted in the guest room. I walk into the room and put everything down. I walked back over to Sonic and asked him if he'd seen Blaze anywhere. He said I should check out the forest. I did exactly that and saw Blaze right there, beautiful as always. I quietly walk over to her, making sure not to make any noise. Just when I was about to surprise her, I stepped on a branch that made a loud crunch. Blaze opened her eyes, leaped down from where she was meditating, grabbed me by the throat, and pressed me up against a tree. "Why did you try to do a sneak attack on me, Shadow," she asked. "I'm not Shadow," I replied, losing every ounce of oxygen in my body. "Then who are you," she asked. I pulled out the communicator Tails gave me and showed it to her. She gasped at the sight of it and immediately let go of my throat. I take in deep breaths to reclaim the oxygen lost in the stranglement. "I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you," she said. "It's alright. Just don't do it again," I replied. She asked me what I was doing here in Mobius and I tell her the same thing I told Sonic. "You're just here to relax," she asked. "Yes. I'm usually bored out of my mind back home. Plus, it gives me the chance to see you and your beauty," I replied. She thanked me for my compliment by kissing me. I returned the kiss and slid my hands down to her waist. She runs her hand through my quills. We kiss for what seemed like eternity until we broke apart for air. "That was pretty good," I said. "Thank you," she replied. I look around the forest we were in, closed my eyes, and took in the serenity and silence. I was mesmerized. I picked a good place to go for a vacation. Sonic gathers the others to tell them it was summer vacation in my world. "He's here to take a load off, huh," Rouge asked. "He is, Rouge. Nice guess, by the way," Sonic replied. "Thanks, Big Blue," she said. "So what do we do while he's here," Knuckles asked. "I guess just show him around. He had never been here before. We could a tour of this place," Tails replied. "Sounds like a good idea, Tails," Silver said. "All right. We'll just show him around Mobius. Help him get familiar with this place," Sonic said.<p> 


	2. Tours and Treasure

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the next chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I arrive in Mobius to spend the time during summer vacation there. Sonic and company decide to show me around. In this chapter, I get a tour of Mobius and go hunting for some treasure with Rouge. Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was getting a tour from Sonic, Rouge, and Tails. Knuckles was going to show me around Angel Island later on. "This place is amazing," I said. "Why do you think we live here," Sonic replied. "That's good, Sonic," I said. We kept walking until we got to the docks. "All right, this is where the tour of Mobius ends," Sonic said. Knuckles was going to meet us here so he and I could get to Angel Island. Knuckles arrived right on time. "A second later and I would've just walked off," I said. Knuckles explained how we were getting to Angel Island. Sonic was going to use Chaos Control while Knuckles and I held on one of his arms. I got the left arm and Knuckles got the right. "Chaos Control," Sonic said. With a flash of light, we disappeared and reappeared on Angel Island. "Here we are," Sonic said. "Thanks, Sonic," Knuckles said. Sonic said he was gonna come back when the tour of Angel Island was done. He then used Chaos Control again and disappeared. We started walking around when Knuckles decided to take me to where the Master Emerald was. "Here it is," he said. I gazed at the emerald. It had to be about three times the size of a Chaos Emerald. "Incredible," I said. "I guard that jewel 247," he said. "Do you think maybe I could help keep guard," I asked. "Sure," he replied. Knuckles kept leading me around the island. "Is that all you can take in," he asked. "Yeah," I said. "All right. I'll just tell Sonic we're done with the tour," he said. Knuckles walked off to contact Sonic when I spotted a white blur run between the trees. I walked over to find out who it was. Knuckles came back just after I left. "All right. Sonic's waiting for you," he said. He then saw I was missing. "Where'd he go," he asked himself. I kept walking around trying to find the white blur when it appeared again and disappeared. It landed right in front of me and caused me to fall backward. The blur was none other than Rouge the Bat. "Hey there," she said. "Hey, Rouge," I said nervously. "Why so nervous," she asked. "I'm not nervous," I replied. "Well, you look like it," she said. Rouge could read me like an open book. "Let's see. Why are you so nervous," she asked. She thought of reasons I was nervous. "I know. Maybe you like me as much as you like Blaze," she said. "What are you talking about? I don't like you," I replied. _Man, she got it figured out,_ I thought. I got to my feet and started to walk off when Rouge got in my way. I walked off in another direction only to have Rouge block my path. "What's the matter," she asked. "Nothing. None of your business," I replied. She pressed me up against a tree. "Maybe this will get the answers out of ya," she said. She then kissed me on the lips and I actually returned it. _I can't let Blaze know about this, _I thought. Rouge broke the kiss so I could get some air. "Now are you willing to say you like me," she asked. "I do like you. Just a little bit," I said truthfully. "Good enough for me," she said. "What are you doing here in the first place," I asked. "I was just checking out the Master Emerald. I saw you and Knuckles over there, so I decided not to steal it," she replied. "Seems like you really are a jewel thief. A treasure hunter, too, but that's a different story," I said. "I guess you've never seen a treasure hunter before," she asked. "Not really," I replied. "Well, then. Let's go," she said. "Where," I asked. "To get some treasure. I know a great spot," she replied. "Might as well," I said. We left the island without Knuckles knowing. We went to the spot Rouge mentioned. She handed me a shovel and told me to dig. I did as she said and started digging a hole. I went into the hole and found a treasure chest. I grabbed it from the bottom and handed it up to Rouge. She pulled me up so we could get a look inside the chest. There was a lock and it was a challenge getting it open. I used my rocket boots to open it to no avail. We tried all kinds of things to get it open. We finally gave up. "This is certainly a hard nut to crack," I said. "It is," Rouge replied. "Is there a cliff nearby," I asked. "Over there," she replied. I carried the trunk all the way to the top while Rouge was at the base of the cliff. "Ready, Rouge," I asked. "Ready," she replied. I pushed the chest right to the edge so it would fall and crack open. Unfortunately, the weight of the chest was too much for the cliff. I heard the cliff getting ready to crumble. "What was that," I asked. I ignored it and kept pushing. I was at the edge when the cliff broke and it, the chest, and I were falling to the earth below. I landed with a hard thud and the chest broke open. _Finally, _I thought before passing out.


	3. Meeting the Babylon Rogues

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the next chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I got a tour of Mobius from Sonic. Knuckles showed around Angel Island. There, Rouge took me treasure hunting. We found a chest that was locked. We tried everything to open it. I brought the chest to the top of a cliff, but as soon as I got to the edge, the cliff crumbled and I fell to the earth below. In this chapter, I meet a group led by one of Sonic's rivals.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a room I don't recognize at first. I looked for any injuries or broken limbs. "There's nothing broken except a couple of ribs," a voice said. It was none other than Rouge the Bat. "Here. You might this," she said. She was holding a glass of water in her hand. I took the glass and sipped the water. "A couple of ribs are the only things that broke when you hit the base of the cliff," she explained. She told me after getting the chest open, she took me to the nearest hospital and had a doctor check for anything broken. She didn't even bother with the chest. She just cared about me. I guess she thought she owed me because I got the chest open. I was touched that she put me first and the treasure second. "What happened to the treasure," I asked. "Someone got to before me because when I got there, it was gone with the wind," she replied. I asked her if I could leave and she said I could. I was near Sonic's place when two blurs came rushing past. I couldn't see who it was, but I did see one of them was a purple blur. As I was wondering who they was, a third person was right behind me and wasn't looking ahead because they hit me. I was just waking when someone entered the room. It was the purple blur I saw before I got run over. I asked her what her name was. "I'm Wave," she replied. I also asked what happened and she explained it. (flashback begins) A green hawk was disembarking off his hoverboard when he saw something lying on the road. "Wave, Storm, get over here," he said. Two other birds appeared. One was a swallow and the other was an albatross. "What's up, Jet," the swallow asked. "Look," Jet replied. He pointed at the hedgehog lying in the middle of the road. They all walked over to it. "Do you think it's dead," the albatross asked. "He's probably just out cold because Jet hit him," the swallow replied. "I didn't hit him," Jet defended. "Yes, you did. You probably weren't looking ahead and you hit this guy," the swallow said. The albatross stared at me like he knew me from somewhere. "Hey, guys. Doesn't it look like that guy Shadow," he asked. "Definitely looks like him," Jet said. "It's not Shadow," the swallow said. "How do you know," Jet asked. "See here? He doesn't have the red quills like Shadow does," Wave replied, pointing at my quills. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here," Jet said. "You just wanna leave this guy out here," Wave asked. "Yeah. He probably won't mind," Jet replied. "But what if he wakes up and swears to find whoever ran him over," Wave asked. "We'll just amscray before he can come to," Jet replied. Jet and Storm got on their Extreme Gear and took off. Wave was about to follow them when she thought about what would happen to me. She grabbed me, put me on her Extreme Gear, and rode off to HQ. (flashback ends) "So that's where I am," I asked. "Yeah," Wave replied. I was on board the blimp that was headquarters to the Babylon Rogues. Soon after, Jet and Storm walked into the room. "Hey, he's not supposed to be here," Jet said. "I don't care, Jet. I couldn't leave him out there," Wave replied. "You were supposed to. I'm the leader and you have to do everything I say," he said. "Some leader you are, then," I muttered. Jet heard that and walked over to me. "Oh, so you think you could be a better leader than me," he asked. "I could lead this team in my sleep," I replied. Jet and I were at each other's throats. "I can't believe you wanted to leave me out there," I said. "Wave wasn't supposed to save you. We had to get back to the blimp," he replied. Jet and I matched wits until I decided to leave. I didn't want to breathe the same air as a selfish hawk. Wave didn't want me to leave, but Jet said I had to.<p> 


	4. Meeting Sally and JulieSu

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the next chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I got run over by Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues. I met him, Storm the Albatross, and Wave the Swallow. Wave took a liking to me while Jet took a disliking to me. In this chapter, I meet two different people. One is royalty completely different from Blaze and the other is someone very special to Knuckles. Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was walking around Mobius when I saw two people I recognized right away. One was Sally Acorn, princess of Knothole. The other was Julie-Su, Knuckles' girlfriend and soulmate (Check out Sonic News Network). I walked up to them and they told me Sonic talked to them explaining why I was here. I decided to talk some more, so we stopped at a nearby coffee shop. I got us a table and we sat down. "We know you're here to relax," Julie said. "I am. I also brought some stuff to entertain myself with," I said. "Like what," Sally asked. "A few CDs, some games, some movies, and a tablet I got for Christmas back home," I replied. "What kind of games," Julie asked. "Come over so I could show you," I replied. I was living in an apartment right now until my vacation ended. I unlocked the front door and showed them inside. I showed the living room where they took a seat while I got the games I brought with me. I showed them my Xbox 360 games excluding CSI: Fatal Conspiracy and Tron: Evolution. I showed them how to play Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Bionicle Heroes, The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, and Sonic Generations. Right now, Julie and I were playing against each other in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. I was playing as Bash and Julie was playing as Dino-Rang. We were equally matched, but I was victorious over Julie. "No fair. I call a rematch," she said. "No thanks," I replied. I put Sonic Generations on and started playing while Julie was watching. I played through Green Hill, Chemical Plant, and Sky Sanctuary. Sally went home a while ago. I asked Julie if she wanted to sleep here for the night. She agreed and I showed her the guestroom. I told her to get set up while I made us something to eat. I came into the room holding two sandwiches and gave one to Julie. Night came quick, so Julie and I went to our separate rooms to get some sleep.<p> 


	5. Helping out Sonic

-crickets chirping- Oh, one second. Shazam! -appears in ball of fire- Sorry, guys. I meant to land here but I ended up in Paris, France. Anyway, here I am. fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. Now, I got two reviews saying to change the way I write these stories. I rather not. Everyone on this site has their own writing style. On with the story.

* * *

><p>Julie-Su was just leaving when I got a call from Sonic telling me to get over to his place. I went over there and asked him what was so important. He pointed at the window and I saw Amy at the front door. She was obviously chasing after Sonic again. Amy had a crush on him, but he never returned it. My guess is Sonic thinks Amy is just a friend to him. Amy thinks otherwise. After Sonic saved her from Metal Sonic, she has been in love with him for as long as she can remember. He asked me to get him out of here without being seen by Amy. I came up with a few ideas and eliminated some. I finally had an idea that would work. I explained the plan to Sonic. I was going to talk to Amy while Sonic made a clean getaway. He thought it was a good idea and we put the plan into motion. I stepped outside and asked Amy what she was doing. She replied by saying she was waiting for Sonic to come out of the house. I kept talking to Amy while Sonic slipped out without being seen. I looked over and saw Sonic leaving. I left Amy to get back home. I grabbed something to eat out of the fridge. I played some Sonic Generations before it was dark. Nightfall came, so I went to my room and fell asleep.<p> 


	6. Watching the Sunset

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821, Matthew Broderick, and Elijah Wood here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. Matthew: In the last chapter, fanfiction9821 here helped Sonic get out of his house without being seen by Amy Rose. Elijah: In this chapter, he finally spends time with Blaze after exploring Mobius. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I was walking to the beach to see Blaze. She and I set up a date there just to spend some time together. I was almost there when Amy came out of nowhere and barreled into me. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's okay," I replied, brushing myself off. "What are you looking for, anyway," I asked. "I was just looking for Sonic. I saw him run this way, but he escaped me again," she replied. "Don't you ever get the feeling that he likes you only as a friend," I asked. That statement got me a bash in the head by Amy's hammer. "Don't you ever say that. I'm sure Sonic likes me deep down. You'll see," she said. She ran off while I was rubbing my head in the exact spot where she hit me with her hammer. "All right, Sonic. You can come out," I said. Sonic climbed out of a barrel nearby. "You just had to say that, didn't you," he asked. "Yeah. I regret saying that now," I replied. Sonic ran off while I kept walking to the beach to meet up with Blaze.<p>

"Where could he be," Blaze asked herself. She and I both knew we had a beachside date today, but she was beginning to think I stood her up. She was about to leave when she heard me. "Wait, Blaze. Don't go," I said. "Where have you been," she asked. She got her answer when she saw me rubbing my head. "What happened to you," she asked. "Amy hit me with her hammer," I replied. "Poor thing," she cooed. We both sat down and felt the cool sand under us. She touched the spot where Amy hit her and I winced. "I guess it hurts a lot," she asked. "It does hurt," I replied. "What happened that she hit you," she asked. "Well, I was on my way here to meet you...," I started explaining. I explained how Amy ran into me. How she was looking for Sonic again. How I asked her if she ever got the feeling Sonic only likes her as a friend. That was when Amy hit me with the hammer. "You shouldn't have said that," Blaze said. "I know that now," I replied, rubbing my head. We decided to watch the sunset instead of talking. It was better to enjoy and marvel at nature rather than talking about other matters. "Sure is a beautiful sunset," Blaze said. "It is, Blaze," I replied. We kept silent while watching the sunset. It was a beautiful sunset.


	7. Big Time Ninja Training

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 and Roger Craig Smith, the current voice of Sonic, bringing you the next chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I finally spend some time with Blaze after exploring Mobius. Roger: In this chapter, fanfiction9821 here gets some ninja training from our neighborhood ninja, Espio. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the same beach I watched the sunset on. I looked around and Blaze lying there. I looked at her and admired her beauty. It was no surprise she was my girlfriend. I walked around and was startled by Espio appearing right in front of me. "Espio, don't do that," I said. "I apologize. It seems you are not educated in the way of the ninja," he said. "Guess not," I replied. "Would you like to learn," he asked. "Sure," I replied. "Very well. Follow me," he said. We both walked off to an unknown location.<p>

We stopped in the forest where we both closed our eyes and took in our surrondings. "One must become one with nature before using it to his advantage," Espio said. We sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest. After a while, Espio stood up and handed me a bag. "What's inside may prove useful to you," he said. I opened the bag and found a grappling hook and some throwing stars. "Close your eyes and aim for that tree," Espio commanded. I did as he told and shot some of the throwing stars at the tree. "Excellent. You will be a great ninja, indeed," he said. "Thank you, Espio," I replied. Espio then jumped to the top of a tree. "Try to climb without slipping," he said. I grabbed hold of the bark and started climbing. I climbed all the way to the top. "Very impressive," Espio said. "Thank you," I replied. It was about to get dark. "Night is almost upon. You learned enough for one day," Espio said. "Thank you," I replied. I walked back to my apartment, played some Bionicle Heroes, and got some rest. Today was another incredible day.


	8. Losing the Master Emerald

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821, Transformers star Shia Labeouf, and Will Smith bringing you the next chapter of Vacation in Mobius. Shia: In the last chapter, fanfiction9821 got lessons on how to be a ninja from Espio. Will: In this chapter, he helps Knuckles protect the Master Emerald. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I packed up some food because I was heading to Angel Island to help Knuckles keep the Master Emerald safe. I had no idea how long I was going to be there, so I packed up some food to take with me. I walked out the front door of my apartment, locked the door, walked out the door of the building, started walking to the docks, and stopped when Angel Island was in sight. I took out a Chaos Emerald I had with me and held it in my hand. "Chaos Control," I said. I then disappeared in a flash of light. I reappeared on Angel Island, where Knuckles was waiting for me. "You're here," he said. "Yup, sure am," I replied. We started the long walk to the Master Emerald.<p>

I was keeping an eye for anyone in the air while Knuckles was looking for anyone on the ground. I was eating a ice cream sandwich instead of keeping watch. "Hey, what are you doing up there," Knuckles asked. "Hmm," I said. "You're not supposed to be eating on the job," he said. "Fine," I replied. I returned to keeping watch over the Master Emerald. "So you're here 24/7," I asked. "Keep watch," he replied. "Alright," I said. I almost missed the white blur flying towards us. I focused on the figure and identified it as Rouge the Bat. She was trying to steal the Master Emerald again. She was flying, but she was too far away. I quickly realized I was looking out the wrong end of the binoculars. I turned them around and saw she was almost here. She dropped out of the sky and landed on the steps leading up to the Master Emerald. "Hi, boys," Rouge said. "What do you want," Knuckles asked. "You should know by now I want where I come here," she replied. "Well, you're not getting it," Knuckles said. They both heard snoring and wondered who was sleeping. Rouge flew up to where I was and saw I was the one snoring. "Up there," she said. Knuckles looked where she was pointing at and saw me sleeping. "Hey, get up. You're not supposed to be sleeping," he yelled. I heard him and fell off where I was. "Sorry, Admiral. I was just getting some shuteye," I said, saluting. "Admiral? I'm no Admiral," Knuckles replied. "Uh...," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Hey, Knux. What's going on," I asked. "For starters, you could tell why you were sleeping on your watch," he said. "Well, I was having this dream where we were on a Navy ship, you were the admiral, and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were there," I replied. "Rouge was there, too, but she wasn't... well," I said. "She wasn't what," he asked. I told him to get closer so I could tell him. He leaned in closer and I whispered in my ear. He turned redder than usual. "Really," he asked. "Yeah. That had to be the best dream I had. But don't tell Blaze about it or that I said that," I replied. "Anyways, let's get back to watching the Master Emerald," Knuckles said. "I would, if there was a Master Emerald to watch," I said. "What are you talking about," he asked. "Well, I had the feeling Rouge made off with the Master Emerald while I was telling you about the dream. So I turned around while you were saying, and I quote, 'Anyways, let's get back to watching the Master Emerald'," I replied. Knuckles looked to check on the Master Emerald only to find out it was gone. "We should take off after Rouge. She couldn't have gotten far," I suggested. "Sounds like a plan," Knuckles said. We then took off, following Rouge. The only problem was we couldn't find her anywhere. "We lost her," Knuckles said. "I guess she did get far when we were talking," I said. Knuckles took a swing at me, but I got out of the way before he could hit me. "It's your fault," he said. "What? My fault," I asked. "Yes, your fault. It was because of you telling me about your dream that she stole the Master Emerald from right under our noses," he replied. "I said I was sorry," I said. "You know, I don't think you did," he replied. "Well, thanks a lot. You got the Master Emerald stolen," Knuckles said. "I guess I should go home," I said. "You should," he replied. I got to the edge of Angel Island and used Chaos Control to get back down. I walked back to the apartment building, found my apartment, unlocked it, and sat on the couch thinking about how I got the Master Emerald stolen.


	9. Recovering the Master Emerald

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I guard the Master Emerald alongside Knuckles only to have it stolen by Rouge. In this chapter, I try to recover the Master Emerald and return it to its rightful place.

* * *

><p>I walked around Mobius, trying to think of an idea on how to get the Master Emerald back. I passed a flier advertising the Master Emerald and doubled back to look at it. It said: Master Emerald for sale to the highest bidder -Rouge the Bat. It showed a picture of the Master Emerald. "I just got an idea," I said with a sly smile on my face. I had the idea to disguise myself to get the Master Emerald back from Rouge. I walked back to my apartment and got ready to put my brainstorm into action.<p>

I walked to where the Master Emerald was being sold. I was perfectly disguised that Rouge wouldn't be able to recognize me. I stood in the back of the crowd which was filled with bandits and thieves all looking to take the Master Emerald home with them. Rouge then stepped on the stage. "All right, boys. The first and only item up for grabs is this Master Emerald I snatched from Angel Island," she said. Everyone cheered for Rouge's incredible feat. Nobody was able to steal the Master Emerald because of Knuckles. "Let's start the bidding at 100 dollars. Any takers," Rouge asked. One of the bandits raised his hand and offered 200 dollars for the Master Emerald. "So that's her game. Selling the Master Emerald to make some cash," I said. "Yeah, Rouge was lucky enough to steal it," one of the thieves said. The bidding was up to 600 dollars. Rouge was about to sell it when I offered 1500 dollars. Everyone was stunned at how much I was offering, even Rouge. "All right, anyone game enough to beat that," she asked. The entire crowd was silent. "All right, the Master Emerald goes to the gentleman in the back for 1500 dollars," Rouge said. I handed her the money and walked off holding the emerald over my head. Rouge took a look at my rocket boots and quickly realized she was duped. "Hey, get back here," she said. That caused me to start running and Rouge took off after me. I hid in an alley and took off the disguise. "Guess I don't need that anymore," I said. I waited for Rouge to pass by while I used the dumpster in the alley to conceal me. I saw her fly by, walked out of the alley, and started the journey to the docks. Only when I got to the edge of the docks did I feel nothing over my head. I looked up to see the Master Emerald was gone. "Not again," I muttered. I looked around and saw Rouge with the Master Emerald about to leave. I ran over to her and took the emerald. I got to the edge of the docks, took out the Chaos Emerald I had with me, and used Chaos Control to get to Angel Island. Rouge was about to tackle me when I disappeared and she took a dive into the water. "Well played. Well played," she said.

I appeared on Angel Island and walked over to where the Master Emerald was. "Hey, Knuckles. Look what I got," I said. Knuckles turned to take another swing at me when he saw I had the Master Emerald. "How'd you get that," he asked. "Well, I disguised myself to get to it...," I started explaining. I explained how I bought the Master Emerald for 1500 dollars. "That was a pretty good plan," he said. "Thanks, Knux," I replied. We both put it back in its rightful place. "Nice job you did getting this back," Knuckles said. "Thanks. It wasn't easy getting it back it here," I replied. I marveled at the magnificience of the Master Emerald. "It's incredible," I said. "Why do I have to keep this safe," Knuckles replied. Knuckles was right. Anyone would give anything to have this in their collection of priceless gems.


	10. Ninjas and Sewers

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I recovered the Master Emerald and returned it to its rightful place. In this chapter, I get some more ninja training from Espio. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was meeting up with Espio to get in some more ninja training. "Ah, good. You're finally here, my student," Espio said. "Yeah. So what am I doing today," I asked. "You see those grapple points? You have to swing from one point to another without missing any points. Get to the finish and your lesson is finished," Espio replied. He then handed me a grappling hook to use and told me to climb up one of the trees. I climbed up and threw the grappling hook to the first grapple point. I swung across to the next point, then to the next, and the next. I swung across every grapple point, making sure not to miss any of them. I made to the end of the course and Espio was there. "You have done well. You made it through without missing a single grapple point. You are well on your way to becoming a true ninja," Espio said. "Thank you, Espio," I replied. "Your next lesson will be tomorrow. Even a ninja needs his rest. See you tomorrow, my student," he said. He and I went our separate ways. I was walking back to my apartment when Amy ran into me. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I ran into you again," she said. "It's all right. Though you need to watch where you're going. Looking for Sonic again," I asked. "Yeah. He ran this way, but I lost him away. Well," she replied. "What," I said. "Aren't you going to say some smartmouth comment about Sonic running away from me," she asked. "No way. Not ever again. I learned my lesson the last time," I replied. "Good. Now could you tell where my Sonic went," she asked. "I haven't seen him," I replied. "You better not be lying," she said. "I'm not, honest," I replied. "Well, okay. Tell me when you see him," she said before running off. "I will... not. Okay, Sonic. The coast is clear. There are no Amys here," I said. Sonic then came out from under a manhole cover. "Yeesh, Sonic. The sewer, seriously," I asked. "It was the only place I could find," he replied. "Not trying to be hurtful, but you smell like rotten eggs," I said. Sonic smelled himself and recoiled. "Yeah, I do. When I get back home, I gotta take a bath," Sonic said. "Take three," I replied. I walked back to my apartment and found Blaze waiting there. "Blaze, what are you doing here," I asked. "Just wanted to spend some time with my favorite hedgehog," she replied. "Really," I asked. "Of course. This is a beautiful apartment you have here," she replied. "Thanks, Blaze," I said. "I should probably grab a movie for us to watch," I said. "Sounds good," she replied. I went into my room and grabbed The Lion King II: Simba's Pride for us to watch. We started watching it, but fell asleep halfway through the movie.<p> 


	11. Massages and Makeouts

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I got another lesson in being a ninja from Espio. In this chapter, I relax and unwind from doing so much around Station Square. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little bit later and saw the movie ended a while ago. I looked down and saw Blaze sleeping peacefully. "I am one lucky guy," I said to myself. Blaze stirred and opened her eyes to see me looking at her. "Good morning, beautiful," I said. "What happened," she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I guess we passed out while watching the movie last night," I replied. "Oh. That's too bad. I thought the movie was amazing," she said. "Why do you think I added it to my collection," I replied. Blaze laughed at that comment. "That was pretty good," she said. "Thanks, Blaze," I replied. "So what were you doing yesterday," she asked. "Well, I was learning a little bit more about being a ninja from Espio. Then Amy ran into me. Then Sonic came out of a sewer smelling like rotten eggs. Then I came home to see you here," I replied. "Seemed like a pretty hectic day," she said. "Oh, trust me. It was," I replied. "Well, what do you want to do now," she asked. "I'm not sure. I guess I could relax a little because all of that stuff I did tensed me up," I replied. "Well then, let me take care of that tension," she said. I sat back down and Blaze started massaging my shoulders. "Oh, that's good. Keep going, Blaze," I said. She kept massaging my shoulders and I was enjoying every minute of it. "Is that tension gone yet," Blaze asked. "I think so," I replied. "Well, good. I don't like you when you're tense," she said. "Well, a massage like that definitely deserves a reward," I said. "What do you...," Blaze began before I caught her off-guard with a kiss. We lied down on the couch while making out. I was enjoying every moment of it and I suspected Blaze was, too. She brought her hands around to the back of my neck and kept them there. We kissed for eleven minutes until we broke apart for air. "That was unexpected," Blaze said. "But it was fun," I replied. "It sure was," she said. "Well, now what can we do," Blaze asked. "I'm not sure, Blaze," I replied. "Well, I just came up with an idea that'll be fun for both us," she said. "Really," I asked. "Definitely. All you need to do is carry me to your room," she replied. I quickly realized what she was talking about. "You got it, beautiful," I said. I grabbed Blaze and carried her to my room. After I closed the door, we got on the bed and started kissing again.<p>

It was a little bit after we both had the time of our lives that I woke up. I checked my phone for any texts, emails, or missed calls. I saw nothing of the sort and smiled at what we did before. I was glad Blaze came with the idea. That was one of the reasons I fell for her. I lifted the sheets and saw Blaze lying there with her hand on my chest, sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her because she always looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. I went back to sleep and played what happened over and over in my mind.


	12. Meeting Mina Mongoose

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I just stayed in the apartment with Blaze and had a little fun with her, if you know what I mean. In this chapter, I meet a character that was a love interest for Sonic. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was walking over to the Mina Mongoose concert I got a ticket for. It wasn't easy getting one, though. I walked into the arena where she was singing, showed my ticket, got shown in, and took my seat. "I... am... Mina Mongoose," Mina said as she walked onto the stage. Everyone cheered as she came out. I got a good look at her and thought she was beautiful. <em>Why did Sonic let her go? She's incredible,<em> I thought. "We have a little contest going on. I draw a random ticket out of this drum and the winner gets to meet me backstage," she said, explaining the contest. A drum filled with tickets came onto the stage and was spun a couple of times. Mina reached into the drum and pulled out a ticket. "And the winner is sitting in Row E, Seat 20," she said. Everyone who wasn't in Row E groaned because none of them were the big winner. I looked at the sign displaying the row I was in and it said E. I looked down at my seat and saw the number 20. "That's me," I said. Everyone, including Mina, looked over at me. "Well, we have a winner. Come on up here," Mina said. I walked over to the steps leading up to the stage, got on the stage, and stood next to Mina. "Well, you're our big winner. What's your name," Mina asked. I suddenly realized I didn't have a Mobian name. I looked down at my rocket boots and thought of one. "I'm Rocket. Rocket the Hedgehog," I replied. "Well, Rocket, you get to meet me backstage after the concert. You also get a CD of all my greatest songs and a signed picture of me," Mina said. Everyone groaned that I was getting all this cool stuff and they weren't. I just smiled at the stuff I was getting. I then stepped off the stage to let Mina sing.

It was after the concert that everyone cleared out, disappointed that they didn't get the chance to hang out with Mina Mongoose. I walked over to Mina's dressing room, knocked on the door, and waited for a response. "Come in," Mina said. I grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and stepped inside. I closed the door then walked over to Mina. "Hey, Rocket. That was a great show, wasn't it," she asked. "It was. Now I know how talented a singer you are," I replied. "Thank you. It sure was lucky for you to win the contest," she said. "That's just how lucky I am," I replied. "Then you're really lucky you won," she said. "How so," I asked. "Well, if a guy won the contest, he would come backstage, come into my dressing room, and I would give him this," she replied, walking over to me. She then pressed her lips against mine. I was caught off-guard by the kiss. I was both surprised and amazed at how soft Mina's lips were. She broke the kiss after a while. "How was that," she asked. I just stood there, speechless and staring at the wall. "I guess it was pretty good, wasn't it," she said. I instantly brought myself back to reality. "Sorry about that. It's just I didn't expect that from you," I said. "Well, now you know what to expect from me," she replied. "I guess I do," I said. I then headed for the door when Mina grabbed my arm. "Wait. I want to give you something," she said. She then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. "Here," she said, giving me the piece of paper. "Your phone number," I asked. "Just in case you want to call me," she replied. "I will. Thanks," I said. I then opened the door, left the dressing room, and started the long walk home. I got to my apartment, grabbed the key, opened the door, and sat down on the couch. I was holding Mina's phone number, the CD of her greatest songs, and the autographed picture. It said, "From your favorite mongoose, Mina". I went back to my room, put the CD with the CDs I brought, programmed the number into my phone, and threw the piece of paper away. I lied down on my bed holding the picture. I fell asleep soon after that.


	13. A Date with Mina

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I met Mina Mongoose at one of her concerts and met her backstage after winning a contest. In this chapter, I ask Mina out on a date and Blaze sees me with her. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 9:00. I was rubbing my eyes when I saw the picture of Mina beside me. I remembered I had it right next to me when I fell asleep. I checked my phone to see I missed two calls from Blaze. I got out of bed, walked over to the kitchen, and got some breakfast. I was thinking about last night, the concert and the kiss Mina gave me. I was so mesmerized with remembering the kiss that I didn't hear the knock at the door. I heard it a third time, walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Mina. "Mina, what are you doing here," I asked. "Well, Sonic told me where you were living, so I thought I would come over for a visit," she replied. She got a good look at the apartment. "Beautiful apartment," she said. "I know the best apartments to live in when I see them," I replied. "You have a really good taste of design," she said. "Thanks. You want a drink or something," I asked, walking over to the fridge. "A bottle of water would be nice," she replied. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and gave it to her. "Thanks," she said as she twisted the cap off. I got a glass of fruit punch for myself. "So I guess you'd been thinking about the concert," she asked. "I have. That kiss was really unexpected," I said as I sat down on the couch. Mina sat down on the couch beside me. "So I've been thinking," I said. "About what," she asked. "Well, I was thinking I would ask you out for some dinner," I replied. "That would be great," she said. "8:00 a good time," I asked. "It is," she replied. "It's a date," I said. "It's a date," she replied.<p>

I was walking through Station Square thinking about the date with Mina Mongoose I set up. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I felt like I was on the top of the world. I was too distracted to see Blaze there. I noticed her too late and we ran into each other. "Sorry about that, Blaze. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I said. "Oh, it's alright. I'm glad I caught you," she replied. "Why," I asked. "Because I was hoping we could have our first date tonight," she replied. "That would be great," I said. "Is 8:00 a good time," she asked. "Actually, I have other plans tonight. Maybe tomorrow," I replied. "Oh, okay. Tomorrow at 8:00 then," she said before walking off sorrowfully. "Sorry, Blaze," I said to myself.

I met up with Mina in a restaurant. I turned off my cell phone before we went in. We sat down at a table and the appetizers came out. We talked when we weren't eating, unaware of Blaze looking at us through the window. She walked off, disappointed that I was out with another woman. She went to my apartment and cried her eyes out on the couch. I came back in at 11:00 and saw Blaze lying there. "I guess she saw me with Mina," I said to myself. I laid down with Blaze and fell asleep.


	14. Comforting Blaze

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, Mina Mongoose and I went to a restaurant for a date. Blaze saw me with Mina and was heartbroken. In this chapter, I try to comfort Blaze. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Blaze woke up to see me by her side. <em>Why is he right next to me? I guess he feels bad about last night,<em> she thought. I woke up to see Blaze. "Hey, beautiful. Sleep well," I asked. "I did. I just want to know why you're next to me," she replied. "I just feel bad about last night. I didn't know you were there until I got back to my apartment," I said. _I was right. Chalk one up for Blaze,_ she thought. "You're right. I was there watching you," Blaze said. "Blaze. I just want you to listen to what I have to say," I said. "You have my full attention," she replied. "Mina and I were just having dinner. That's it. You're the only woman in my life. You're the one I love, not her. I'm sorry about last night," I said. Blaze was touched by what I said. "Really? You love me more that you love Mina," she asked. "Definitely. Mina may be a celebrity, but you're unique. You complete me," I replied. Blaze was touched once more because she started kissing me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every minute of the kiss. We kissed for three minutes before breaking apart for air. "That was amazing, Blaze," I said. "Thank you, Rocket," she replied. "How did you know about that," I asked. "I was there at the concert. You just didn't see me. You're not the only one taking lessons from Espio," she replied. "You sneaky cat," I said. "Correction. _Your _sneaky cat," she replied. We kissed again because we both knew we would be together forever. "How about that date tonight," Blaze asked. "I would love to, Blaze," I replied. "8:00," she asked. "It's a date," I replied.


	15. My Date with Blaze

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, I comforted Blaze and told she was the only woman in my life I loved. In this chapter, we go to the same restaurant Mina and I went to for our date. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Blaze in front of the same restaurant I was in before. I couldn't find her anywhere. "Hey, Rocket," a voice said. I turned around and saw Blaze in a red dress. My jaw dropped at the sight of her. "I guess you like my dress," she said. "I do. The dress looks blazetastic, Fan. I mean it looks...," I started before Blaze kissed me. "I know what you meant. Let's get inside," she said. She opened the door and I followed her in. She walked over to our table and I was too distracted by the dress to watch where I was going and walked straight into a post. "Ow," I said while rubbing my forehead. "Are you okay," Blaze asked. "Sorry about that. It must've been the dress," I replied. "Oh, I'm glad you like the dress. But you need to be careful. The next time you could fall into a sewer and smell as bad as Sonic," she said. I laughed at what she said. "That was a good one," I said. We both sat down at our table and were handed the menus. I was looking at mine upside-down and I didn't even notice. "Uh, Rocket? You're holding your menu wrong," Blaze said. I saw what she was talking about and turned the menu the right way. <em>He's too distracted by the dress. I shouldn't wear it on our other dates,<em> Blaze thought. _Man, that stupid dress got my head spinning. I really hope Blaze doesn't wear it on other dates_, I thought. The appetizers came out and we ate for a while. After the main course was finished, we left and went back to my apartment. "The dress was distracting tonight, wasn't it," Blaze asked. "It was," I replied. "Well, now that we're in your apartment, I can take it off and we can do what we did last time," she said. I liked the way Blaze's mind worked. I carried her to my room, Blaze closed the door, got on top of me, and we started kissing. I woke up a little bit later. I checked my phone for the time and it said 12:00. I looked down at the floor and saw Blaze's red dress there. I looked at Blaze and saw her sleeping peacefully. I loved how she slept peacefully. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


	16. Skydiving

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Vacation in Mobius. In the last chapter, Blaze and I have our first date since becoming a couple. We get back to my apartment and have some fun. In this chapter, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and I do something you shouldn't do unless you're a professional stuntman. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic was looking out the plane he, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and I were in. Sonic had the idea of skydiving. I saw skydiving being done, but I've never done it before. I always thought it was too dangerous. On the ground, Sally, Julie-Su, and Blaze were waiting for us to land. "Well, which one of you are first," Sonic asked. "I am," I replied. "Alright, Rocket, come on down," he said. I walked over to where Sonic was and looked down. "Are you afraid of heights," Sonic asked. "No. I was just waiting for the right moment," I replied before jumping out of the plane. I was making my way to the ground where Blaze was waiting for me. I saw Knuckles jump out of the plane next, followed by Shadow, Silver, and finally Sonic. I was the first to land on the ground. Blaze rushed over to me. "How was it up there," she asked. "It felt like a rush of adrenaline," I replied. "I guess that's how extreme sports are in your world," Sonic asked as he landed. "Definitely. Then again, I wouldn't know because I don't exactly do extreme sports," I replied. "You don't," Sonic asked. "Not really. It's just not my thing," I replied. "Too bad," Knuckles said as he landed. "You look like the kind of guy who does play extreme sports," Knuckles said. "Yeah," I said. Shadow was the next to land followed by Silver. We all went our separate ways. I went back to my apartment and relaxed a little.<p> 


	17. Start of a New Life

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here with the final chapter of Vacation in Mobius. The reason I'm ending the story here is because I haven't been able to come up with any good ideas and I've been busy writing content for Previews and Previews 2. So this is it, the end of the line. The final chapter of Vacation in Mobius. Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of my summer vacation. I had a major choice to make. I could either go back to my world or stay here in Station Square. I was on a hill, thinking about the decision. I had a lot of fun here and I could have more fun if I stayed. Blaze came up to me. "Hey, Blaze," I said. "Hey yourself," she replied. She sat down beside me. "This is it, Blaze. I could either stay here or go home," I said. "I can't make that decision for you. Your heart can, thought. You just have to listen to your heart," Blaze replied. She then stood up and started walking back. <em>Listen to my heart,<em> I thought. "Then I already made my decision," I said.

Sonic was heading to my apartment to see if I was ready to go. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. "It's open," I said. He grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and saw me hooking up my Xbox 360. "Rocket, what's going on? Shouldn't you be heading home," he asked. "I am home, Sonic. I decided to live here from now on. I let my heart make that decision," I replied. "So you're staying here," Sonic said. "That's right. Could you grab the PS2 from my room," I asked. "Sure," Sonic replied. He walked into my room and saw a dresser with a full-length mirror, a nighstand, and Mina's picture. "Mina. Guess he got this somewhere," Sonic said to himself. Sonic started looking for the PS2 I asked for, found it, and brought over to me. "There you are," Sonic said. "Thanks, Sonic," I replied. I hooked the PS2 up to the TV I brought over from my world. "There. I should be able to do what I do best," I said. "What's that," Sonic asked. "Gaming," I replied. It was official. I was staying in Station Square from now on. And who've thought my new life would've started with a Vacation in Mobius.


End file.
